fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jorgen, The Pixies are Coming!
Plot/Summary While Timmy was doing a reenactment of World War I in his backyard, he accidentally shoots a missile up into the sky towards Pixie World. The missile crashes into a conference room during a pixie meeting. Head Pixie and all of the other pixies accuse Jorgen of firing the missile, and they all plan to attack Fairy World! Synopsis The episode begins where Timmy and Sparky are flying in a World War I airplane down the street, while Cosmo was down on the ground, shooting spitwads at them. Timmy says that it is great to see what World War I was like. Sparky says that there is a "Spitwad Shooter" at 3 o'clock. Timmy says that that is no problem, and presses a button, then the windsheild wipers turn on. Timmy says "Wrong Button", and presses another button, and a huge missile pops out. Sparky asks Timmy if it is fair that he has a such a powerful weapon, while their "enemy" has nothing but spitwads. Timmy says that it is just a game, and he fires it. But unfortunately, Timmy aimed it the wrong way, and it headed up in the sky towards Pixie World. Meanwhile in Pixie World, the pixies hold a meeting about the word "boring", then just when the meeting was over, the missile crashed through the wall of the conference room. The pixies arise from the rubble, and try to figure out what just happened. They form a meeting in the town square, and figured out what happened. They soon think that Jorgen did it. Meanwhile back on Earth, Timmy wonders where that missile went, and wishes he knew. He then knows that the pixies think that Jorgen is responsible for attacking them, and the pixies plan to do a top-secret attack on Fairy World! Timmy then wishes that he was in Fairy World, and warns Jorgen that the pixies are going to attack Fairy World. Jorgen then screams, and hides in the corner and sucks his thumb. Timmy looks out the window and sees pixies in the distance. Timmy and Wanda try to convince Jorgen to go out and get the army. They also try to get Cosmo to help, but he instead says "This reminds me of something that happened, long, long, ago, before time began" and hides in the corner and sucks his thumb too. Timmy and Wanda sigh, and tell Jorgen that they will give him an Instant Pain 3000 to torture Binky with if he comes outside. Jorgen says "oh goody!" and comes outside. Wanda poofs up an Instant Pain 3000 for him, and then Jorgen poofs up Binky, and Sticks the Instant Pain 3000 down his shirt. Jorgen says, "that was fun, now to the corner!", and just before he could move, the pixies show up with army tanks and say "any last words?". Jorgen then lies down and sucks his thumb. Wanda sighs, and then Timmy and Sparky show up in their plane, and Cosmo shows up with his spitwads. Timmy says "any last words?" and then presses a button, and music turns on. Timmy says "wrong button", then presses another button, revealing a whole line of missiles. The pixies say "cute" and then Sanderson presses a button, and then makeup gets put on him. He says "wrong button" and presses another button, revealing a whole line of missiles. Timmy and Sparky gulp, Cosmo shoots spitwads (effecting nothing). The two enemies press the fire button at once, and both of the lines of missiles come crashing into each other, causing a huge explosion (a real-life explosion is shown). At the devestated Fairy World, Jorgen and Head Pixie rise from the rubble, and talk about making peace. He says "never!", then all of the pixies fly away and say "we will be back, someday!". All of the others arise from the rubble. Cosmo then says that all of that reminded him of something that happened, long, long, ago, before time began. Then Wanda sighs, and the episode ends. Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 20 Category:Season 20